Data storage device read channels have many parameters that require optimization. Interleaved one-dimensional sweeps and, to a lesser extent, limited two-dimensional sweeps are currently used to optimize read channels but an exhaustive sweep of parameters which are strongly correlated would be prohibitive. Better read channel optimization could be achieved if more parameters could be considered during optimization. Furthermore, noisy functions defining parameter values can produce sub-optimal results during a sweep.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for multi-dimensional optimization of read channel parameters by non-linear search.